


Slay the Dragon, Get the Girl

by poeticalramblings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dragesse, F/F, Fluff and Crack, merry pitchmas 2015, the Trollble Makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalramblings/pseuds/poeticalramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA that one time Chloe Beale dreamed she had to rescue Princess Beca and woke them both up in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay the Dragon, Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for awesome-nerds13 on tumblr as part of the Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015. Hope you all enjoy and happy holidays!

Beca stepped into the house and kicked the door shut behind her, calling out as she shuffled towards the stairs.

 

“I’m home… does anyone else want to order pizza for dinner with me?” 

 

When no one answered, she shrugged and started up the stairs towards Chloe’s room. The redhead had a habit of studying with earphones in, so it was likely that she was home and just hadn’t heard her. Rounding the corner, she noticed that Chloe’s door was cracked open just slightly and she could just barely hear her murmuring.

 

Beca pushed the door open quietly, thinking she’d find Chloe in the midst of a phone call or another Skype session with Aubrey. The sight that greeted her instead was much more perplexing. Chloe was laying on her bed half curled into a ball, eyes closed and mumbling quietly to herself. So quietly, in fact, that Beca couldn’t fully make out her words from the doorway. Her chest was rising and falling evenly and there was a furrow in her brow that made Beca’s hand rise slightly into the air between them, itching to smooth it away.

 

She smiled softly and inched a bit closer, torn between not wanting to startle her but also definitely wanting to see more of whatever  _ this  _ was before Chloe noticed she wasn’t alone any longer.

 

“M’here to rescue you, Princess Beca!” Chloe whispered into her pillow. Beca’s eyes bulged and she froze in her tracks. Did she just…

 

“I’ll slay th’ Dragesse and then you’ll b’safe.” Okay so,  _ yeah,  _ she most definitely did. Beca didn’t even dare to breathe for a few beats, the only sound in the room coming from Chloe’s, well– not even  _ anymore,  _ breathing. 

 

The room may have been mostly quiet, but Beca’s mind was spinning five different records at once. She couldn’t make sense of a single thought in her head– everything there had just become a cacophony of jarring bells and whistles that she had no hope of picking apart right then.

 

Chloe moved then, suddenly, flipping her whole body over to face the opposite direction and Beca jolted out the door, only pausing last second to close it gently behind her. She bolted straight up to her room and bypassed her bed to sink down onto the floor, pressing her fingers into her temples. 

 

She stared blankly in front of her and whispered softly but fervently, “ _ What the fuck?!” _

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

_ Chloe dismounted her horse in a smooth motion and ran into the burning, abandoned castle. She could hear the Princess yelling loudly now and sweat dripped from her brow due to the sudden increase of heat. There was no time to waste. This had gone on too long already and the dragon Jesse had terrorized too many damsels in the area surrounding the Kingdom of Barden. It was time to end this. _

 

_ She drew an arrow from her quiver and strung her bow fluidly, keeping the arrow half notched and ready. Creeping stealthily down the corridor, she just followed the heat. Boy, was she was glad her armor was enchanted to feel less heavy in times like these.  _

 

_ To her surprise, she encountered no one along the way to Dragesse’s lair, not even his faithful Trollble Maker minions. It seemed that even they had deserted him this time. No matter, she thought. Be it just him, or an entire army, she would do what she came here to do. Dragesse had one upped her for the last time. She was Chloe Beale, First Knight of the Bella Order, and no Trollble Maker, leader or not, would steal her Princess away. _

 

_ She reached the entrance to the throne room and paused for a moment to take stock of the situation. Dragesse was perched not even a stone's throw away from Princess Beca. She’d have to aim true and shoot quickly in order to keep the both of them alive. She took a deep breath and nodded her head once. She could do this. It was how things were to be, written in fate. _

 

_ She ran quickly but quietly towards the two of them, making it halfway across the room before he spotted her. He roared and reared back, but her aim was true. She let loose her first arrow and watched it bury itself in his eye. She had the next notched and was aiming without missing a step, still charging towards them, but Dragesse was angered now. _

 

_ Steam hissed from his nostrils as he growled and blew a stream of flame at Chloe, and yet still, he was no match, at least not for a Bella. She tucked and rolled underneath him and as he spun to face her, she let another arrow fly straight into his throat. He gurgled, and began to drop, a loud groan reverberating through the room and shattering the windows with its bass, before he finally hit the floor with a deafening boom. _

 

_ Chloe knelt once his body had stilled, sliding her helm off and flicking her red tresses out of her face with a slight toss of her head. “I really wish it hadn’t come to this, but when you went after her, you left me no choice.” _

 

_ She stood after just a moment of silence and turned to face her Princess with a smile. _

 

_ “When I first heard that Dragesse had stolen you away, I promised myself I wouldn’t rest until you were rescued. He is slain. You’re safe now, Princess Beca.” _

 

_ Her words were met with a smirk that fluttered and grew into an outright grin on Princess Beca’s face. “Well I hope you’re not looking to rest just yet. You see, I still have to give you your reward.” _

 

_ Chloe’s heart pounded in her chest as she licked her lips before striding over and leaning in to claim her prize. _

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

Amy had found Beca about twenty minutes later still sitting in the same position and waved a hand in front of her face.

 

“You all good shortstack? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. And I would know because my great aunt back home used to see them all the time.”

 

Beca shook her head slightly to clear it and toyed with a thread in the carpet in front of her as she worked up the courage to voice what was on her mind.

 

“Well um, what do you do when you know someone has had a dream about you? Not like– not like in the crude sense before you get any ideas, but like, a seemingly innocent kind of…. fairytale dream?”

 

She watched as Amy visibly perked up at that and cringed a little internally. That was never a good sign.

 

“Well, well, well. This is juicier than the boy I beat at arm wrestling last week. Who did you catch dreaming about you?”

 

When she refused to reply and just turned red, Amy pouted a little. “Methinks it’s the person with hair that matches the color of your face currently, with that reaction. What did you hear?” She waggled her eyebrows.

 

Beca groaned. She knew Amy wasn’t going to let up now unless she just told her. “Yes, okay, it’s her. I overheard something about a Princess Beca and then rescuing me from a Dragesse–hey stop laughing! I need you to help me figure out what this means!”

 

Amy guffawed for another moment before tamping down her laughter and clearing her throat, properly chastised– for the moment at least, from the glare being directed her way. “DJ, she’s literally dreaming about rescuing you from a dragon of some sort. One with a name sounding suspiciously and eerily similar to your ex-boyfriend’s. What do you think?”

 

Amy got to her feet and headed towards the stairs, pausing just before she walked down them. “Well, if it were me... I’d take that as a sign to get my girl now. Well…  mine would be a juicy hunk of man candy and we would skip the whole ‘dating’ part of it, but you get my gist.”

 

Beca sighed and laid flat on her back for a moment once alone before deciding Amy was right. She’d told her earlier that year about her feelings for Chloe and how while it wasn’t the main factor in deciding to break things off with Jesse, it still definitely played a major contributing role. It was time to sack up and get the girl. She took a deep breath and pushed herself into a standing position, retracing her earlier footsteps for the most part more calmly now.

 

Beca knocked lightly on Chloe’s door and pushed it open, finding her still sleeping. She leaned down to shake the redhead’s shoulder gently, head bent towards her to try and ease her awake so they could have what was– though she didn’t know it, a long awaited conversation for both of them.

 

But as she nudged her gently, that was not what happened at all. Instead, she was caught completely off balance as Chloe surged upwards with a happy gasp of “best dream ever”, fusing their lips together unexpectedly. Beca's eyes went wide with shock, not for the first time that day, and she gasped softly against her lips before slowly kissing back. 

 

It didn't feel like fireworks or like the world stopped or any of those other ridiculous explanations that Beca had heard over the years. But nor was it anywhere near the simple but safe feeling that kissing Jesse had given to her. No, this was the feeling of relief when she finally got a mashup to work together. This was the itching she felt in her fingertips when struck with inspiration for a new mix, but spreading and flowing across every inch of her skin. It was the soothing sound of music blasting through her headphones when she just needed to shut out the world, licking its way into her mouth and  _ okay,  _ that was  _ actually _ Chloe's tongue. Beca's thoughts shut down just then and she simply reacted, kneeling herself on the edge of the bed and snaking one hand into messy red hair while the other rose to cup Chloe's jaw. 

 

She didn’t know how much time had passed but they sprang apart at the sound of a loud whoop from the doorway, necks snapping to the side almost comically only to find Amy standing there grinning not unlike a madwoman.

 

“About time, aca-idiots. Watching the two of you dance around each other obliviously has been worse than that one time my cousin made me watch dingoes going at it in heat.” She chuckled and walked away, calling over her shoulder, “Both were unnecessary!”

 

Chloe laughed nervously and turned back towards Beca, fidgeting with her thumb ring. “So I guess it’s safe to say I’m not dreaming anymore.”

 

Beca could only smirk in reply for a moment before giving in to the urge to tease her a little. “So… Sir Chloe, do you want to accompany me on a date tomorrow night?” 

 

Chloe’s eyes only widened slightly in shock for a moment before she replied. “Why Princess Beca, I’d be honored to.”

 

Beca smirks again, cocky and assured and it does things to Chloe that make her lose what little train of thought she’s got at the moment. It makes her want to pull her close and kiss her again, over and over and over.

 

“I need to hear more about this dream.” Beca laughs.

 

“Later.” Chloe promises with a smile, before she dips her head to capture Beca’s lips again, and does just that.

_\------------------------------------------------_                                                                                                                                                           

The next evening, Jesse saw Chloe and Beca walking across the quad with their hands intertwined and hollered their names out, jogging over to them. "Becaw! Chloe! What's up ladies, where are you off to?"

 

He watched Beca try and fail to hide a smirk and Chloe flush a bright shade of red before raising an eyebrow at them quizzically. "What, do I have something on my face?"

 

Beca burst into giggles which, okay– that was something he hadn’t really seen before, and Chloe, if it was even possible, turned an even brighter shade of red. He felt his face contort with confusion but Beca waved him off.

 

"It's just an inside thing, don't worry about it dude. We'll see you later, we've got a thing we’re headed to do. Bye Dragess- I mean, Jesse.”

 

They both waved awkwardly before walking away and he shrugged. He didn't get them sometimes but that was okay.

 

Wait, did Beca just call him Dragesse?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aca-nerd over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
